zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
The Indigo-Go's
The Indigo-Go's are a group from The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. They are a Zora musical group from Zora Hall in the Great Bay region of Termina. The group consists of Evan (bandleader, piano), Japas (bass guitar), Lulu (lead vocals), Mikau (guitar), Tijo (drums), and Toto, the group's manager. In a past iteration of the group, Lulu's mother, who shares her daughter's name, was lead vocalist; a well-known song by the older generation of The Indigo-Go's is the "Ballad of the Wind Fish". Interestingly, up to a certain point in the game, certain members of The Indigo-Go's can be seen performing songs from past ''Zelda'' games in their rooms: Japas is performing the dungeon theme from The Legend of Zelda, Evan is playing the Game Over theme from The Legend of Zelda, and Tijo is performing the theme that plays when traversing caves from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. Biography performance]] To help celebrate the Carnival of Time, The Indigo-Go's were booked to play at the Milk Bar in Clock Town. However, when Lulu's eggs were stolen by the Gerudo Pirates, she lost her voice and they were left with no choice but to cancel their performance. Mikau attempted to sneak into the Pirates' Fortress and retrieve Lulu's eggs from the pirates, but was discovered, fatally wounded, and left to die in the waters of Great Bay Coast. Link discovers the dying Mikau off the coast, and is able to push his limp body to shore, but finds that Mikau's injuries are too great. Link plays the "Song of Healing" to heal his soul, allowing him to let go of his regrets and depart from the world of Termina; his spirit is sealed within the Zora Mask, which Link is able to use to transform into Mikau at any given time. The Indigo-Go's are unaware of Mikau's death, and mistake Link's Zora form for Mikau. Link is able to finish Mikau's task by sneaking into the Pirates' Fortress and recover the eggs the pirates kept there; he also discovers that the pirates lost some eggs at Pinnacle Rock, which Link also retrieves. ]] Link takes the eggs to the Marine Research Lab and puts them in the specially-prepared tank, where the Zora babies hatch. They teach Link the "New Wave Bossa Nova", which the Professor advises he play for Lulu. At Zora Cape, Link plays her the song, restoring her voice and awakening the Giant Turtle from its slumber; the Giant Turtle takes Link to Great Bay Temple, wherein he defeats Gyorg and restores peace to the Great Bay. Even with Lulu's voice restored, however, The Indigo-Go's performance is still cancelled; despite this, they still rehearse their act in front of a crowd of Zora on the grand stage of Zora Hall. Link can also undertake certain side quests involving The Indigo-Go's: before he has cleared Great Bay Temple, Link can read the diary of the late Mikau to discover that he and Japas wrote a song together, but as Evan actively suppresses creative input on the part of his co-members, they decided not to tell him as he would just disregard it. As a Zora, Link can engage in a Jam Session with Japas to "finish" the song using the notes Mikau had written down. Subsequently, if Link tries to play the full song for Evan while posing as Mikau, he will chastise him for writing material behind his back; however, if played while in Hylian form, Evan will praise the composition and claim it as his own in exchange for a Piece of Heart. Link can also aid Toto in ascertaining the integrity of the Milk Bar's performance stage. To do so, he asks of Link to perform different instrumental parts; using his various forms and their respective incarnations of the Ocarina of Time, Link is able to successfully perform what is revealed to be the "Ballad of the Wind Fish". The distraught Gorman, who had earlier heckled Link's partial performances, is reminded of how that very song inspired him to join show business, and gives Link his Circus Leader's Mask as thanks. In the end credits, The Indigo-Go's are shown performing at the Milk Bar as was originally intended, playing the song that Mikau and Japas wrote. Link appears to be playing with them in his Zora form, in place of Mikau. Etymology The name "The Indigo-Go's" is likely a portmanteau of the real life bands The Go-Go's and the Indigo Girls. Gallery File:Evan.png|Evan File:Guitar of Waves.png|Link as Mikau File:Japas.png|Japas File:Lulu.png|Lulu File:Tijo.png|Tijo File:T๐t๐.png|Toto es:Indigo-Go's Category:Groups Category:Zora Indigo-Go's, The